


Maybe One Day

by warmfluffypastries



Series: 12 Days of Fic-mas [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Pregnancy, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmfluffypastries/pseuds/warmfluffypastries
Summary: Just a collection of random scenes, since I totally fell apart at the 12 days of fic-mas.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: 12 Days of Fic-mas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571284
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. It Begins

She stared at the dress hanging on the back of the closet door. When she’d agreed to be Octavia’s Matron of Honor, she hadn’t yet known that she was pregnant. They’d gotten the dress almost three months ago and at the time it had fit like a glove; now with the wedding looming the following weekend, Clarke assumed, based solely on the way her regular clothes were fitting, that she was not going to be able to fit into the dress at this point. 

After a late term miscarriage, a three year hiatus on trying, and a false negative the day before she’d picked out the dress, she and Bellamy decided that they would be keeping this pregnancy quiet as long as they could. And judging by the new bras she’s bought the week before and the room quickly vanishing in her favorite yoga pants, it wasn’t going to be much longer.

Sucking in a deep breath, Clarke finally reached up and pulled the dress from the hanger. Going strapless had been brilliant at showing off her assets before they grew two sizes, now she was sure that it was going to be borderline indecent. Stepping into the dark slinky material hadn’t felt too bad and getting over her hips and zipped to just below the bust was a victory. The non-slip material at the top meant to hold the dress up rolled and gave up on her just as she secured the zipper in place.

The first time she’d been pregnant her emotions had driven her insane and she’d vowed that she was going to do better at deep breathing and rational thinking this time. She felt the lump before she even glanced in the mirror, but Clarke forced herself to pause and breathe and think before letting the tears completely consume her. 

She was lucky her nipples were covered, was her first thought when she finally took herself in. Clarke honestly wanted to laugh; that was the only way she could get through this. 

“Holy sh--” Bellamy was frozen in the doorway when she glanced back at him before looking down at her breasts again. “Umm, honey, I hate to say this--”

“I know!” she threw her hands up in frustration, “Trust me, I know!”

“It’s just a lot of boob,” he shrugged stepping closer, “And why are you wearing such a fancy dress anyway?” he questioned 

“Your sister’s wedding?” Clarke honestly was not trying to sound like a total bitch, it just came out of her mouth, “Next weekend, I’m supposed to be wearing this dress in front of like our 50 closest friends.”

“Well,” Bellamy’s hands went to his hips as he let out a slow breath, “I hate to be the one to say this, but I think we may have to reconsider the secret part.”

“Bellamy…” she trailed off, she wanted to limit the people who knew.

If she could find a way to basically have a secret pregnancy she would; but she’s not a part of Hollywood and her assumption has always been that even though the public didn’t know, she’s sure that friends and family did. But the sympathy after the miscarriage had lasted way too long and honestly made her feel worse in the end. She’d ended up in therapy, mainly because every time she’d felt like she could move on from the miscarriage, someone else would bring it up. 

“Listen,” he pled, hands up in automatic defense, “I am totally fine with only telling a minimal amount of people, you will not get a complaint from me. However, I think telling our closest friends is going to be unavoidable. And you’re not showing yet, so maybe we can just tell Octavia and Lincoln for now, and hold off on the rest until you can’t hide it behind a baggy sweater, okay?”

"I just wasn't prepared to deal with this today," she pouts hands on her own hips, turning back to the mirror.


	2. Graduation Pt. 1 (High School)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a massive collection of one-shots I have been working on for a long time but that I doubt I will ever finish.

June 6, 2015

For Bellamy the idea of graduating high school had always seemed so far off. Even when he’d been granted a scholarship to Polis Academy, he still didn’t think he’d actually see graduation day. Here he sits though; first row, third from the aisle, ready to walk across that stage and become a full-fledged member of society. And for him that means heading to Recruit Training Command, Great Lakes, Illinois to begin his service with the Navy.

In September he’d applied to several colleges and by November he’d been accepted into his top two choices. By December, his mother had been diagnosed with cancer and in March she’d died and in May he’d been granted full guardianship of his baby sister. At 14, Octavia is pretty self-sufficient but he knows that even combined they wouldn’t be able to support themselves. 

The lawyer he’d been assigned from Child Protective Services, had suggested that maybe he allow the state to provide for his sister until he was able to finish college and provide for the both of them. But he couldn’t let that happen, she’d been his responsibility for his entire life and he wasn’t about to abandon her now. He’d chosen the Navy for two reasons, one, the reason he’d settled on the military in general, full medical benefits for him and Octavia as well as full funding for his education once he put in his four years. Two, the recruitment officer had assured him that while service at sea was a long 36 months; he also stood a chance of getting 48 months shore to begin his career. That meant he could still be a part of Octavia’s daily life.

When his mother’s diagnosis hit, he’d cut ties with most everyone in his life, his grades had dipped and it was only due to one very stubborn girlfriend that he’d managed to hang on at all. Clarke Griffin sat two rows behind him, just shy of 17 and she was graduating early. 

She’d been placed in the 7th grade at age 10, when her family had moved from Seattle. They’d been outcasts together for much of their freshman year. Even though Clarke had already been at Polis for two years, most of the other kids in their class didn’t choose to associate with her. Bellamy was the poor kid from the wrong side of the tracks, there on scholarship and not part of the “it” crowd. They’d naturally formed an alliance and stuck together for much of that first year of high school.

Bellamy was already one of the oldest kids in the class and so when he realised that he’d had a crush on her he’d tried very hard to keep it to himself. He’d felt like a creep when he finally realized that at 15 and she’d only been 13, herself. Clarke had pretty much badgered him into dating after Valentine’s day their junior year; she’d been 15, he was 17.

Clarke’s mother, Abby, had insisted that she become an emancipated minor shortly after her 16th birthday. She was going to go off to college and Abby felt that it would be best if she was able to sign her own documents; be considered an adult in her own right. When Clarke had been granted her emancipation; she’d immediately gone to Bellamy. He’d been debating the military already, but hadn’t come up with a viable solution on what to about Octavia while he attended training or if his first assignment happened to be overseas or aboard a ship. She’d been the one to suggest a marriage and her adopting Octavia.

He’d been very hesitant at first but both women in his life were incredibly stubborn when needed. And so when they were finished here the three of them were heading over to the courthouse to finally make their family legal.

He glanced to his right, Octavia was sitting front row. She grinned, when she noticed his eyes on her. And then his name was called; although he didn’t hear the same amount of cheers as his classmates he could easily pick out his two best girls and if for only that moment he felt like his life was going to be okay.


	3. Graduation Pt. 2 (Naval Recruit Training Command)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part of the same massive collection of one shots, this one roughly 3 months later.

September 12, 2015 (I have done a lot of research; and then took a lot of liberties)

Clarke clutched the steering wheel tightly as they sat in the long line of cars waiting for entrance to the Naval Base. It was barely 7 am and already the day felt long. Clarke and Octavia left Richmond the morning before; they’d had 12 hours at a nearby hotel, but neither one had slept all that well, knowing that they’d be able to see Bellamy for the first time in 2 months.

Bellamy hadn’t wanted them to come, but Clarke had stubbornly informed him there was no way they weren’t going to see him graduate. 

“Morning Ma’am,” the sailor greeted as they pulled up to the gate, “tickets and identification. I’ll also need to see registration and proof of insurance for the vehicle.”

Clarke grabbed the folder she’d prepared last month with all pertinent documents. She’d added the tickets the afternoon before when they’d stopped by the Recruit Family Welcome Center. “There is also paperwork for my emancipation in there, as well as guardianship documentation.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” He stepped back to peruse the documents, including a second look from someone appearing to be of a higher command, “You’ll park in the structure to your right once you pass through the gate,” he nodded, handing back all of their documentation.

“This is so crazy right?” Octavia questioned, as Clarke pulled into a slot in the corner of the garage. “Bellamy is a bonafide G.I. Joe.”

“I think that’s Army,” Clarke chuckled unbuckling her belt and then smiling brightly at her, “but yeah, I hear what you’re saying.”

The ceremony is pretty close to what Clarke imagined. She’d also done her research. Octavia perked up as sailors entered into the open space of the Drill Hall. Clarke couldn’t help but join her as they both kept their eyes peeled for Seaman Blake.

It wasn’t easy to pick him out; although, Clarke supposed that was part of the whole military gig. When she finally spotted him though her heart leapt into her throat. He had filled out, they’d had a few conversations since he’d been here and she knew that he’d been working out daily; but she wasn’t entirely prepared for what that meant for his physique.

“I see him,” Octavia whispered, elbowing her gently. “The haircut,” she gave a pretend shutter and Clarke wanted to agree, but at the same time, she didn’t think they could make a fair assessment with his cover on. “The glasses,” she followed up, and Clarke did agree that they were a bit too aggressive for his face.

Hearing Bellamy’s name called, had Octavia taking a deep breath and concealing her need to squeal. Bellamy’s name being announced as an Honor Graduate, having received the highest scores of all graduates throughout training, was not a surprise to Clarke. She’d received a letter over a week ago letting her know; but she hadn’t told Octavia.

Once their graduation was declared final, families were invited to come see their new sailors. Clarke clutched tightly to Octavia’s hand as they flit through the crowd. The two of them were small and easily slipped through to find Bellamy.

“Bell,” Octavia jumped at her brother, wrapping around him like a monkey. Clarke could see the way he released a huge sigh, squeezing tightly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he promised, he finally released one arm from her to pull Clarke into his side as well. “Both of you.”

She could feel the newly-acquired muscles through his stark white uniform. “Can we get out of here?” 

“I have to grab my stuff,” he nodded; squeezing them both one more time, he finally released them. “I’ll meet you by the gate.”

True to his word, Bellamy was waiting for them on the other side of the gate they’d arrived through. “I have to be back 0600 tomorrow; flight leaves at 1000 hours.”

“We have the rest of today though right?” Octavia questioned turning in her seat to be able to see her brother.

“Yep,” he promises. “So my first request is a change of clothes and then some real food.”

“You are speaking my language,” Clarke grins into the rear view mirror, receiving one back.

Clarke chooses to hold back for much of the day, letting the siblings enjoy their time together. The day feels like it has a cloud hanging over it, because now Bellamy has to go to Mississippi for more training and won’t be home again until December.

She watches him; watches them and can’t help but feel blessed to be a part of this family. A part of something that she truly hasn’t felt since her father died. “Okay,” she claps at them, “what kind of plans do we have?”

They are settled into a booth in a greasy diner, Bellamy is a sight for sore eyes in a black t-shirt and jeans. His clothes fitting much more snuggly than the last time he’d worn them. “We know you’re the one with all the plans,” he teases; squeezing her fingers lightly in his. He has been clutching them since they slid into the booth; opposite each other.

“I thought we’d keep it low key; bowling and then maybe a movie?” she suggested.

“I’m not sitting in a theater with the two of you, while you make out with each other,” Octavia informed them, “but I’m down to give bowling a try.”

“You’ve never been?” Clarke questions, eyeing Octavia.

“Nope, wasn’t really something we had time and money for, you know?”

“Well, if you like it, we’ll have to try it again some time,” Clarke nods decisively. 

Bellamy just watches them, taking in the easy flow they have together; knowing that they have become their own family now.

After bowling, in which Bellamy slaughters them both, they head back to their hotel. It’s a little awkward, the three of them in a cramped hotel room with two double beds. But they lounge around watching movies on cable until Bellamy starts to yawn.

“I know it sucks that we have to share a room, but you two can’t start making out over there,” Octavia grumbles, when Clarke lets out a sigh, snuggling back into Bellamy. He’s had his face buried in her neck ignoring their movie for the better part of 15 minutes now. 

“Sorry O,” he chuckles, yawning again. “I have to be up in six hours, so I’m going to hit the sack, anyway.”

It’s not until the cheap hotel alarm starts playing softly that Clarke realizes she even fell asleep. Bellamy slips from behind her and she’s vaguely aware of the lights from the bathroom; before the door closes with a quite ‘schnick’.

She waited to ensure that Octavia was asleep before quietly following him. “You know it should be criminal that I haven’t seen you for two months and I won’t see you for another two and yet...you haven’t even tried to get in my pants.”

He lets out a guffaw, pulling the curtain on the shower back just a little to peer out at her. “It’s a little difficult with O around.”

“I know,” she smiles, and then unceremoniously drops her pjs and panties all in one go. “But we’re alone now,” whipping her tank top overhead she pushes back against his chest and steps in with him.

“I’ve missed you,” Bellamy grins before taking her in a soul-crushing kiss.

“Show me.”


	4. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is apart of the same collection as the last two chapters in this story.

“Hey,” he breezes through the front door, dropping a kiss to Madi’s forehead, then Octavia’s before throwing his bag on the chair in the corner. “Did I know you were going to be here?”

“Clarke called, apparently your regular sitter canceled last minute,” Octavia replies, her attention focused back on the Disney crap that Madi loves to watch. “So, I’m your lifesaver for the evening. She also said you’d pay for Chinese.”

“Yep,” he fishes for his wallet, dropping a couple $20s in her lap. “Where’s Clarke?”

“Getting dressed,” Madi supplies helpfully, swiping the iPad perched on her knee.

“Probably still napping,” Octavia also offers, knowing that she’s been extra tired lately.

“Thanks,” he’s pulling off the red sweater vest he’d worn to work as he enters their bedroom. Clarke had picked out a nice suit and tie for him to wear to the school holiday party that night.

She has cocooned herself into their sheets and comforter and from what he can tell had gone to bed with wet hair. She’d probably be upset with herself and want to wash it again in order to fix it properly, but they didn’t really have enough time for that. Gently, so as not to wake her too abruptly, he settled on his side facing her and swept his hand through the damp tresses.

“Hmm,” she hums sweetly, making a disgruntled face, barely peeking her eyes open to see him. “Hey?” she sounds utterly confused and he can’t help but chuckle at that reaction.

“How confused are you right now?”

“I’m not confused,” she huffs, he can see her brain trying to piece things together. “Shit,” comes next, before she sits up, wiggling her shoulders until her arms come free of their trappings. “What time is it?”

“Almost 5:30, we need to leave in about 20 minutes or so,” he takes the liberty of beginning to unravel her makeshift cocoon. 

“My hair is going to be disastrous,” she pouts, “Why do I feel like I have the world’s worst hangover?”

“Probably because you are pregnant and tired, and your annoying husband is making you go to an awful holiday party so he doesn’t have to be there alone?” he suggests in a playful tone.

“...And that sleep was so good too,” she mumbles through her hands trying to rub some wakefulness back into her face. “Okay,” she drops her hands and looks straight into his face, “I missed you,” with a well placed peck, “go hang out with the kid and send Octavia in here to fix my hair.”

“Yes ma’am,” he takes one more lingering kiss, ignoring the slight tinge of morning breath, before jumping up and heading back out to the living room. “You’ve been summoned.”

“I’m supposed to be the babysitter,” Octavia grumbles shuffling into their bedroom.

In the end Octavia pulled off a not-too-fancy updo for Clarke and they were able to escape the apartment a few minutes earlier than needed. And Bellamy got all caught up on the 2nd grade gossip Madi had to share.

“You know I’m going to have to make a pit stop as soon as we get there, right?” Clarke shifts subtly within her seat.

“He sitting on your bladder again?” Bellamy places a gentle caress against the barely there bump, quickly replacing his hand on the wheel.

“First of all--could be a she,” she pinches lightly at his bicep. “Second, baby’s not quite that big yet, it’s just a shifting of all the internal organs and the enlarging of the uterus which takes away space from the other organs. And since I haven’t even had to size up my scrubs yet, I’d say my bladder is feeling a little cramped.”

“Thank you Dr. Blake for that insightful lesson on pregnancy,” he smirks. It’s one of those things she does to annoy him, but they both know that he secretly loves it. She pulls his hand from the steering wheel again clasping it between her own as they ride the lonesome street toward Arkadia Preparatory School.

“You want me to wait for you?” he asks as they enter the building; most of the party-goers are entering through the front, but since Bellamy has taught at Ark for the last two years and they’ve been members of the Ark family for the last ten they head for a side entrance that will get Clarke to a restroom much faster.

“If you please,” she goes up on her toes to peck his cheek and place her clutch in his outstretched hand. “should be quick.”


	5. Braxton Hicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again just a little drabble-y piece. Not related to the last few chapters.

Bellamy is working night shift the first time she has Braxton Hicks. Clarke tells herself it’s false labor repeatedly as she paces around the house. She knows it is; can feel it in her bones, the baby is still too high up, she has over a month until her due date, her water hasn’t broken and her OB visit had confirmed zero dilation. So she knows it’s not real; it’s just very unnerving.

She does what no other rational person would do at that point; she takes up meditation. Okay fine, plenty of rational women use mediation during labor; but she never wanted to be one. The anxiety and sorrow after her last pregnancy had pushed her into it to begin with. She knows it’s a useful tool, used it a lot to get through the pain of her miscarriage, but it’s not something she planned to use during labor; until she finds herself doing it. 

The pain isn’t awful, it’s really not even pain, just kind of a low throb every so often in her abdomen. So she breathes and she walks; she’s used to it. 

The second time they come on, they are watching Netflix, cuddling, occasionally making out; she groans into a kiss pulling back on a hiss, hand swooping low across her belly.

“What’s up?” he questions, sweeping his own hand near hers. She uses his arm to leverage herself off the couch and sways in place. “Clarke?” his voice raises slightly when she doesn’t immediately respond.

“Contraction,” she mumbles breaking off into another low moan.

“What?!” it’s comical the way his eyes sort of bug.

“Braxton Hicks,” she waves a hand finally turning to look at him. Just now realizing she’d closed her eyes, “last time it didn’t even last.”

“Last time?” he raises an eyebrow.

“Last week,” she sighs, feels another contraction and begins to pace in front of the couch; her eyes slipping closed as she breathes deep and runs both hands up the sides of her belly. 

“Clarke,” he releases a huff, standing to his full height. He pauses her movements, hands on her hips, “Seriously?”

“It’s fine Bellamy,” leans back into his solid chest, lets him take some of her weight, “it doesn’t mean anything. It’s all just body preparation for the real thing.”

“I know,” he places his head on her shoulder arms banding around her, “you’re supposed to tell me these things though.”

“Mmhmm,” she hums, belly squeezing again, and he must feel it too; because his hands slide back to her hips and he moves with her when she begins to walk. “You are breaking my mediation, by the way.”

“Sorry,” it comes out more as a laugh, but he doesn’t stop pacing with her. They pace for another 20 minutes or so before she’s confident it has passed for the evening.

It becomes fairly regular in it’s irregularity after that, although she finds herself mostly alone when they happen and never lasting very long.   
So when she wakes up in the pre-dawn light one morning still two weeks out from her due date with a squeezing uterus she doesn’t think much of it until she tries to stand. Her back seizes up and she can’t help but let out a shocked whimper; it passes and she does finally stand. She feels it this time. The baby had dropped and the pressure had been unforgivable the last several days and she just knows that this is it. 

Bellamy is working night shift again; his last one, ever. So she sticks to her routine, pacing and breathing and breathing and pacing. She grabs her phone from the bedside table, opening the app, tapping at it every time a new back pain pushes in on her. They aren’t awful, she’s up and moving, breathing easy and her water still hasn’t broken. According to her app they are over 12 minutes apart and over the past hour have yet to get closer together. At this rate Bellamy will be home before they get to 10 minutes.

She does her pace and breath thing for almost three hours before deciding to go back to bed. None of the pain was so terrible that she wouldn’t be able to sleep through it. She wakes with a long moan nearly an hour later. Hates herself for getting back in the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still planning to have up an epilogue of Ho! Ho! Oh No! on Christmas day, key word being planning. Thanks.


End file.
